Normal Life?
by lolmak
Summary: Wally West has been accepted to go to Gotham Academy with his friend Dick Grayson. Will he be able to juggle his school life as well as his responsibilities as a superhero? Wally/Bette
1. Chapter 1

**OK Quick AN before i start, this story though new does not mean im giving up on the other stories. I am going to finish them in time but decided that i couldn't get this out of my head so i wrote it down. Thanks for the support. Also i would like to ask any artists out there whether you can make me an icon with Wally and bette holding hands or something romantic. For now it will just be a picture of her but i want something original. Thanks for the support and without further ado, the story. ( I will try and update regularly). Also in this story wally is not going to eat like a pig, he is too awesome for that. Yes he eats a lot, but in the presence of others, holds back.  
**

"Wally! Wake up! It's the first day of school and you don't want to be late!" called his aunt's voice from downstairs. Wally groaned and covered his ears with his pillow muffling out any sounds around him. Everything seemed calm for a few seconds and Wally was ready to go back to sleep when the curtains in his room were opened bathing his room with blinding light. Wally shot out of bed complaining loudly until he saw his aunt with her hands on her hips grinning affectionately at him. "Be downstairs in ten seconds or you don't get any breakfast." She playfully threatened as the red haired teen was at the kitchen table even before she had even finished her sentence.

Shaking her head Iris descended the stairs to see her husband and nephew fighting over the final pancake. This playful banter usually ended up with the kitchen messy as well as all the occupants. Oftentimes she didn't know who was the older of the two because neither acted like it but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. For now she was content to watch her boys to run around swatting at each other and arguing at speeds she couldn't comprehend.

Now most families would easily get by on half of what the two speedsters ate. Nay, even a quarter would keep the average family nourished, but they were no average family. Iris tried her best to be a good wife to Barry as well as filling the gap of Wally's parents who had both died in a car crash when he was younger. They were by all means far from a perfect family, but they were all happy together and were all involved in each other's lives one way or another. With Barry it was superheroing and science, while Iris kept in touch with their social lives and was always willing to lend an ear when someone needed to get something off their chest.

But today was the first day of school and Wally was getting ready to go to the eleventh grade. Barry had pulled a few strings and got Wally eligible for the academic and athletic scholarship at Gotham Academy. Even though Gotham's elite socialite Bruce Wayne had offered to pay it in full, Wally felt the need to earn it by himself and became the second person that year to win the scholarship at the elite school. Iris knew about Bruce Wayne's alter ego due to the unlikely friendship Wally shared with Robin, who like Wally saw her as a mother figure due to lacking one of his own. Likewise Iris saw Robin or Dick his identity which he had trusted her with, as a second son who claimed her brownies surpassed that of his butlers.

Wally this year unlike any other was allowed to participate in sports. No one would suspect the athletic teen in Gotham to be the smiling speedster of Central City. People would never suspect it. The other years Wally was banned from such activities because it would take a simpleton to put the two and two together. But now as there was much less of a risk, Wally could do as he pleased.

Wally slung his backpack over his shoulder and hollered goodbye as he walked out the front door towards the nearest zeta tube. From there he would enter the Bat-cave and meet up with Dick for school. At one point Batman had been very untrusting of the young speedster, but once he saw how well he and his protégé bonded, Wally became as much a part of their lives at the mansion as Dick was in the Allen's.

"Recognized Kid Flash B03" came the mechanical voice followed by the strange sensation of having your molecules disassembled, then rearranged a moment later. The Bat-cave was empty so Wally followed the stairs that led to the mansion. He already knew better than to touch things around him no matter how appealing they looked. He let the camera scan him and heard the soft unlocking of the door.

Emerging from the grandfather clock Wally followed his nose to the kitchen where he saw the entire Batclan seated at the kitchen table. After politely saying hello to the adults he snagged a piece of bacon off Dick's plate.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

Dick smiled and bro-fisted Wally. "Nothing much, though I hear you made the double scholarship congrats."

Wally grinned. "Thanks, but I think there was a wee bit of bias on the committee."

Dick shook his head. "Actually no; I promise that you were the prime choice to receive it. You had a 98% average for goodness sake!"

"Ya, but-"

"No buts, you earned it man."

Wally smiled at the encouragement. "Thanks. You know you're pretty cool when you're not a dick."

"Ha Ha Wally sure like I haven't heard that joke about my name before, and really? How old are you?" Dick deadpanned.

He snorted. "Older than you."

"Well that's a surprise."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Before they knew it, they pulled up at the school. Wally gripped the leather seat of the limo tightly. "Dude, I had no clue we were in a car at all! One second we are talking in the kitchen, and the next we are in front of our school. Are you sure that butler of yours isn't magic?"

Dick snickered "Going back on your beliefs so fast? What happened to science being the only option?"

Wally threw his hands into the air. "I'm just saying. If anyone could be a wizard it would totally be Alfred. Whatever, we're here." He opened the door to the limo. "Thanks Alfred."

"You are very welcome young sirs; just call me when you need me to pick you up again."

"Will do Alfie." Dick said also exiting the car. "See ya!"

The car drove away from the school to go back to the manor and Wally wiped away a fake tear. "I miss him already." He was awarded with a slap to the back of his head but also a grin.

All of a sudden a blur of red hair tackled Dick and embraced him into a hug. Once Dick detangled himself he introduced Wally to the girl beside him. "Wally this is Babs, full name Barbara Gordon and this is Wally, full name Wallace Rudolph West." Wally socked him on the shoulder, "Not cool man, not cool." All the while Dick grinned cheekily, the little troll.

Barbara gave him a once over and extended her hand which he shook. "Any friend of Dickie's is a friend of mine." Recognition then flooded her face. "Oh you're the new scholarship kid right? People have been talking about how you completely won the thing hands down. Are you going to try out for any teams this year?"

Wally shuffled his feet "Ya, but I'm not exactly sure what sports are available and where to sign up. Heck, I don't even know where any of my classes are."

Babs smiled "Just find Bette Kane, the student liaison; she's probably looking for you right now."

"Ok, thanks. Nice to meet you Babs. See you in Math Dick." Dick waved to his retreating figure in the mass of students.

Barbara watched his figure disappear from sight. Once she was confident he was gone she turned to Dick. "He has our math? He'll die." She stated bluntly.

Dick just shrugged. "Nah, he's a certified genius. He'll pull through."

/## 0 ##\\

Wally walked through the maze of students until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a beautiful blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes.

"Hi you must be Wally West right?"

Wally nodded. "You were looking a little lost. I'm Bette, your student liaison."

"How did you know it was me?"

Bette blushed. "You tied Richard Grayson for highest entering marks to the school year, plus the student body has been talking about you as well."

A smile came on to his face "I hope you haven't heard anything bad about me."

She shook her head "I don't care for gossip much, but are there teams you are interested in trying out for?"

Wally nodded "Track or soccer. Either one is good."

Bette smiled "Great, can I see your schedule?" Wally wordlessly handed his time table to her.

"Wow didn't expect having all but one class together, but stranger things have happened I guess. We have advanced math in room 2023, probably with the double G's."

"Double G's?"

She slapped her forehead "Sorry forgot for a second that you're new here. Double G is just a term we use to describe Grayson and Gordon. They're totally into each other but totally won't admit it."

"Dick and that red-haired chick who's name I can't remember at this moment?"

She looked at him quizzically "Yes, Dick and Babs. Do you know them?"

Wally shrugged nonchalantly "I've known Dick since he was 9 years old. As for Babs, I just met her today."

"You'll get time to meet everyone today, but we really have to get to our class. Teachers hate it when you are late."

After following Bette through a maze of corridors, they finally stepped into the class just as the bell sounded.

Dick waved to him from the back of the classroom and patted the empty desk beside him which he happily took. The teacher introduced himself as a Mr. Girdler and then launched into an intense review on everything that was learned in Math in the previous years. After the review was finished he allowed the class to mingle a bit as he marked them. The class immediately buzzed with noise of talk about clothes, summers and school.

Before they knew it the class had ended and the teacher assured them that workloads would get harder as the year progressed. The bell sounded and the halls were turned into havoc once more.

Wally heard his name being called and turned to find himself nose to nose with a blushing Bette. "Wally I know this may seem sudden, but since we both have 2nd lunch would you like to go to the schools café to - um" she stammered out.

He wasn't expecting things to go so fast. The first day of school and already was at the café with a beautiful girl.

"It would be my pleasure."He said cutting her off once he understood what she was getting at. He started walking but then turned with a sheepish grin. "On second thought, I think I'll follow you."

Bette laughed and led Wally to the café.

/## 0 ##\\

They arrived at the café and ordered their drinks. To pass the time they started up a game of twenty questions. Wally opted to ask first

"Favourite subject"

"Math"

"Favourite sport"

"Track."

"Craziest thing you have done that could seriously anger your parents if they knew"

"Last year, snuck out to a high school party and got drunk. Managed to make it to my bed just in time before they checked up on me." Wally whistled "So the angel is not without her fall." Bette blushed furiously at the compliment and was about to ask the same question back at him when a waitress came with their drinks.

Bette smiled as she took a sip of her hot beverage. "What about you? What would your parents freak out at?" Wally's smile faltered. "They passed away when I was 7 years old, my aunt and uncle took me in and legally adopted me." Seeing the sorry look on her face Wally sighed. "It's been a while but I'm over it. But as for the question it would be the time I mixed up some chemicals that turned out to be slightly more acidic than I thought it would be. I accidentally spilled the bowl off the table splashing his favourite chair. It weakened the legs so that the next time he sat down on it, it broke."

The conversation then took a lighter tone and they avoided the subject completely. The playful questions continued for some time till it was time to go to the next class.

/## 0 ##\\

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and the pair was made lab partners for science as well as for history. The teachers varied from very strict, to more laid back ones but at the end of the day they both had a sizable amount of homework.

The bell rang out once again signalling the end of the day and the halls once again were plunged into chaos. Walking side by side Wally kept wondering at the feeling that he got every time he looked at the beautiful blond that walked beside him. "Hey Bette, I was wondering if you would like to go the café again with me tomorrow same time same place?"

Bette looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. I'd enjoy that."

"I'll meet you there then." He whipped out his iphone. "What's your number?" She recited it to him and he added the number to his contact list. "See you tomorrow" he promised and then headed to the main entrance of the school to meet up with Dick.

After about five minutes of searching he found Dick talking with Barbara in the crowd he patiently waited until they said their goodbyes and approached his best friend.

"Dude call up Alfred to pick us up. I don't know about you, but I'm just about starved to death."

Dick rolled his eyes at his best friend's drama queen attitude and phoned for Alfred to pick them up. After the butler assured them he was on his way, he flipped open his phone to show Wally the photo that he had taken earlier with Artemis.

Wally's eyes widened "Since when does the harpy go to this school, and for how long has she known your secret identity?" This earned him a smack followed by a sinister giggle (If a giggle could be described as such) "First of all her name is Artemis, not harpy. Second of all she has no idea that I and my alter ego am the same person."

Wally grinned. "That is both evil and awesome. I swear you could perfect trolling into an art."

"Who said it isn't already?"

The limo had pulled up in front of them and Wally and Dick clambered in. The voice of Alfred came on over the speaker system. "I trust that your first days of school were alright?"

"Yes" came from both the boys.

"Well I am glad. Master Wallace I have made the snicker doodles you requested of me and they await you at the mansion before you go to your 'extracurricular activities' "

"Thanks Alfred."Thanked the voice of the energetic speedster in the back seat.

"You are very welcome Master Wallace."

The rest of the drive went by in comfortable silence. When they arrived at the manor, both boys sped to the kitchen and began snacking on the cookies Alfred had left out for them with vigour.

Alfred walked into the kitchen and watched as the cookie population began decreasing at an alarming rate. Occasionally he wondered where they managed to fit it all, but the two boy's praises of his cooking always put a smile on his aging face.

After they were both full, Alfred cleaned the dishes as the boys ran up the stairs to do their homework. They had finished it all a good hour before they were needed at Mount Justice so they settled on playing video games until they were needed for training.

"Yo dude, what's the deal with Barbara?" Wally asked as he skewered a zombie on screen. "What do you mean?" replied the younger boy as his character shot a zombie rising out of his grave. Wally paused the game completely. "What I meant to say is why haven't you ever told me about her before?" Dick just smiled "'Cause you never asked."

Wally smiled "Ri-ight" drawing the sound out showing his disbelief. "Are you sure that's why? Or are you scared that Batman will find out you have a crush on her?" He was rewarded to hear Robin sputtering; his mouth open like a fish, while his entire face had deepened into a reddish hue resembling that of a tomato.

"How long have you liked her?" Robin gaped at him. "I don't like Babs; we're friends, nothing more." Wally grinned "Sounds like you are trying to convince yourself."

"We're friends!" Wally chuckled "Whatever helps you sleep at night... Dickie"

"That's it!" Dick yelled and leapt at Wally who nimbly dodged to the side. "For friends, you sure have a lot of physical contact" He stopped an idea coming to him. "Oh you mean you guys are friends with benefits, I see how it -" He didn't get to finish his sentence when Robin flipped him over his back and sat on his chest. "Take it back."

"I'll withdraw the thing I said about you being friends with benefits, but you have to come clean to me about everything else. Deal?" Dick held his gaze for a moment then sighed. "Deal."

"Ok... Get off my chest?"

"No"

"So you are going to just sit there?"

"Yes."

Wally sighed but then Dick started talking. "I first met Babs as Robin, seeing she was the commissioner's daughter, she found out where we were meeting with her father. She tried to sneak onto the roof we were talking on. Only after we caught her eavesdropping did we find out she had a major crush on me, I mean Robin." Robin took a deep breath and continued. "Bruce makes a lot of donations to the Gotham police force, and as Babs grew a bit older he took her along on the annual police balls. Since we were the only kids there, we became really fast friends. She still liked Robin so one night, about a few months ago in the summer I visited her window while she was there. Then we kind of... you know—"

"Kissed?" guessed Wally.

"Ya that." said Robin running his hand through his ebony hair. "Now every time I look at her or am near her, I remember that kiss and get too embarrassed to do anything else. So I've kinda avoided her today after the hugging incident before school."

"Dude! You never ever do that to a girl trust me. If something happens between you and her as Dick Grayson, so be it. But it's no use to ruin a friendship that you have had for years over something that she doesn't even know about. She has no idea Robin and her best friend are the same person. If you start avoiding her now, she'll be hurt."

Robin flipped off Wally and smiled at him. "Thanks dude, I needed that."

Wally shrugged. "Eh what are best friends for? Oh my gosh, we are going to be late for training!"

Rushing down to the cave, the teens quickly changed into their costumes, Kid Flash obviously finishing first. Robin went in first and faded away followed by Kid Flash moments later.

Kid Flash zoomed into the cave's kitchen and opened the fridge immediately scanning for anything that would catch his fancy. He finally grabbed some salsa and nachos and sat down chomping. Slowly the rest of the team filtered into the kitchen as they waited for Black Canary to arrive for Training.

"Recognized Black Canary B-17" the voice pronounced. Black Canary walked in with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Wally zipped over. "Hey BC, what's in the bag?" She set it down and simply said. "Training."

She took five identical pairs of bows with quivers and utility belts. She passed them around to the teens. She demonstrated the proper way to put on all the equipment "Put the quivers on like this and just clip the belts around your waist." Wally just stared at the equipment in his hands. "What are we going to do with these?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"In the case that one of your teammates being absent or injured, sometimes having an archer or someone who knows his or her way around Robin's utility belt is essential to the mission. You would do well to train yourself the best you can with this equipment to be prepared for any situation. Artemis, would you like to show everyone the basics of shooting an arrow straight?"

/## 0 ##\\

The class went pretty well, with Robin being the best non-archer and Kaldur surprisingly being the worst. "I am not used to shooting a bow on land." He admitted. "The ones that were shot underwater were fuelled by magic that greatly improved power as well as accuracy."

Though Wally was not the worst, he was far from the best archer. Much to Artemis's amusement, he managed to smack himself with the bow string about five times until Black Canary showed him the correct way to shoot an arrow. Robin however was a natural and began shooting bulls eye after bulls eye until he emptied his quiver.

Wally drew closer to him and hissed in frustration. "Dude. How are you so good at this?" Robin whispered back "Batman trained me with every weapon for any situation. I've had time to get good."

The utility belts however were more in Wally's favour. Having spent lots of time with Robin, he already knew his way in and out of the utility belt. Having finished naming all the components in order, he started flicking Batarangs at the target with great speed and accuracy.

Megan was having a blast as she could manipulate the Batarangs and arrows as they flew to the target while Conner remained average for both of them. Not quite missing yet not quite hitting the targets dead-on.

"And time." Said Black Canary and retrieved the bows and arrows from each of them. "If you want to get better with these, they are here for you to practice with. No combat today, class dismissed."

Wally made a quick stop for the kitchen to get his energy back up and took the Zeta tube back to the mansion with Robin. From there he took his homework from the room, politely said his goodbyes and made his way over to Central City.

Finding his mentor Flash fighting off Captain Cold, he rushed into the fray and hit the ice villain on the head. The man made no more resistance. After the hit to the head, he let out a groan and crumpled into a heap at their feet. After literally dropping off the villain at the police station they stopped a few muggings and petty thefts around the city.

"So Kid, how was your day?" asked his uncle ruffling his hair which he promptly combed back with his fingers. "It was pretty great. I trained with BC, got my courses... met a few people." after saying the last part, he involuntarily blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Flash. "Judging on how your face is trying to blend in with your hair, this was more than just meeting a few people." He paused. "So what's her name?"

"I'm not answering that." Barry sighed dramatically. "I could always ask the Bat to find out if you'd like? The way I see it is you have the easy way by telling me right now or the hard way... likely by interrogation and or stalking."

Wally grumbled "You're evil."

Flash laughed. "I try... So who is she?"

Wally if possible blushed even harder. "Her name is Bette and evidently her marks rival mine."

"Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

Flash wiped an imaginary tear off his face "Little Wally's all grown up." Then he ruffled his nephew's hair and sped off into the distance making kissy noises with Wally running after him playfully trying to catch him.

/## 0 ##\\

An hour later both came home exhausted, they walked the remaining distance to their porch and tiredly knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal Iris as well as the Garrick family. Dinner had already been set out and only lacked its two greatest consumers to join them. After a quick prayer of thanks for the food, the entire family dug into the feast set before them and the rest of the night held laughter and pleasantries.

Wally stumbled to his bed after the quick shower he had taken and sank into his bed. Life had been good to him as he had a loving family, friends and maybe the chance at being something more than friends with Bette.

Wally felt content with what he had in his life and like his aunt Iris; he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

*Beep-Beep*

*Beep-Beep *

*Beep-Beep *

"Huh?" Wally groped around until his hand connected to whatever seemed to be making the noise. It was coming from his Young Justice Team communicator. Groaning Wally glanced at his digital clock and nearly cursed when he saw it was nearly four thirty in the morning.

Wally answered the call to see Batman's face appear on screen. "This is an automated message to all team members." Batman's face morphed into a map of Canada as he continued speaking. "At four fifteen this morning, our sensors picked up multiple underground disturbances with small tremors going off exactly two minutes apart from each other. While seemingly harmless, the tremors increase in strength over time and it has been estimated that if the source isn't found and destroyed in time, the entire town of Ottawa, Ontario may be destroyed. Your job as a team is to split up into two groups. One group will keep the civilians safe. The other will find and shut down the source. Be at the cave at four thirty-five. Don't be late and don't make any mistakes. People's lives are in your hands now, Batman out.

Wally was in his costume and rushing down the street in four seconds flat. He arrived at the Zeta tube and scanned himself in. "Recognized Kid Flash B03." Wally closed his eyes as the familiar sensation entered his body and opened them as the cave materialized into place.

Robin was already there along with Conner and Miss Martian. All had grim expressions on their faces. Silently Wally pleaded for everyone to arrive faster and immediately like magic (if it existed) the machine whirled again revealing Kaldur and Artemis. The mind link was set up wordlessly and they quickly split up into two groups. They piled into the Bioship which lifted off the ground the moment everyone was inside. Miss Martian and Kid Flash were staying up top to keep civilians safe while the rest would try to find the source of the problem and take it out.

The Bioship arrived at the target location dropping of Miss Martian and Kid Flash. Their powers enabled them to get most people to safety in the fastest time. The rest of the team stayed in the Bioship while Robin scanned for the area that seemed to be creating the tremors. Robin's voice excitedly sounded in their minds "Ok we got a lock on the source! Keep us updated on the situation in the city."

"Will do Rob." The Bioship flew away leaving the two young heroes to save anyone one in danger. Even though it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning people were out of the buildings and panicking. "Miss Martian scan for the least damaged building and we will drop all the civilians there."

"Ok done, I am sending you a mental picture of it now." Wally quickly located the building and began moving people there one by one. All of a sudden he witnessed an explosion in another part of the city and quickly sped over to the location of the blast. What he saw disgusted him. Some people taking advantage of the chaos were stealing from both the jewellery store and the bank's vault. Kid Flash sighed and went to subdue the trouble makers who looked like they were in their late teens to early adults. He would have given them a big talking to but there was too much to do and too many people left to save. He took them to the safe house tied up and quickly explained the situation to a police officer that was helping the place to be organized and efficient. The officer leaned them against the wall and guaranteed that they would not go unpunished.

Wally sighed. These people weren't helping the situation. They were just adding to the chaos. If people continued to act this way the job could never be done in time. _"Miss Martian. Can you patch me through to Robin? I want to check on how far is he to finding the source. We can't save all these people in time." _Her voice sounded in his head. _"All right patching you through to him now."_ Her voice paused for a moment. _"I can't reach him. I can't reach any of them!" _

"What do you mean you can't reach any of them? You were talking to them 10 minutes ag-" his train of thought was interrupted as a large drill piece erupted out of the ground. The drill piece was attached to a robot that was carrying the unconscious bodies of his friends. A small man who sat behind the controls giggled like mad.

"Behold! I am Rupture!"He shouted through a loudspeaker. He glanced at the ruined buildings and smiled. "Too long have my methods and ideas been rejected to use heavy drills for a more efficient form of mining. If you won't accept me and my ideals, I will force you to!" Wally mentally sighed _where do these morons come from?_ But judging by the unconscious bodies of his friends, this man no matter how crazy, was a formidable threat.

Wally decided to engage the villain in a conversation. Many were able to be manipulated through shallow emotions such as pride and greed. If he could get him to talk long enough, Miss Martian would have the chance to get him. "So how did you manage to take out four superheroes without sustaining any damage?"The man finally noticed Kid Flash standing there and pointed at the pile of his friends which he had made. He then grinned and pointed at his machine. "This antenna detects vibrations based on movement under and above ground. It then takes the information and predicts the probable location the target is going to arrive at and takes them out. Your friends never saw it coming." He continued his one-sided conversation with Wally while Miss Martian quietly moved the team and equipment to a safer location out of the fighting zone. Once she had made sure the team wouldn't be harmed she activated her camouflage and slowly moved into position behind the villain. The man was still talking. "It can also cause small earthquakes like the one I used to take out your friends. But you want to know the coolest thing?" Not even waiting for an answer he continued. "It can detect people trying to sneak up on me while I am supposedly not paying attention."

Wally turned to M'gann who was floating behind the machine; out of earshot to their conversation. "Miss Martian! Watch out!" but it was too late of a warning. Miss Martian's eyes widened in horror to see the robot swing it arm in a wide arc almost as if he knew she was there... Bam, she fell to the ground out like a light. The little man grinned evilly "You see Kid Flash my robot can analyse your next movement based on your patterns with ninety-nine percent accuracy. It can keep up with your speeds, so don't even try.

Wally's brow furled in concentration _His robot can keep up with my speeds so long as he can analyse the vibrations around him. All which is picked up by that antenn—that's it. I have to take it out._

"So Kid Flash, are you prepared to surrender?" Wally raised his hands and began walking towards the villain. "I surrender." The man's grin if possible widened but disappeared when he realized it was a ploy.

Wally sped towards the robot intent on shutting it down but was narrowly hit by the robots spinning drill and was knocked to the ground with a small tremor. The villain sneered at his effort "Like I said Kid Flash. I know how you operate and I will always be one step ahead of you."

Wally silently cursed under his breath. He failed his team, he failed the civilians and worst of all failed himself. He glanced back at his still teammates. His eyes widened when he saw Artemis's bow still in her hand with one arrow left in her quiver. A grin replaced the look of sadness on his face in a flash (Totally a pun :P) and looked back up at the villain. "So you can predict my moves. Predict this."

He broke into an all out sprint and left with a blur which the machine promptly followed sending earthquake after earthquake into his path. Having timed it perfectly, Kid Flash jumped over the unstable plots of land and slid next to his knocked out teammates. He quickly removed the bow and quiver from Artemis and rolled away from the team so they wouldn't risk getting caught in the line of fire.

Wally using the rest of his energy put on a final burst of speed and ran directly at the robot. He barely dodged the metal arm that swung at his head by ducking in time and ran up to a perch that offered him higher ground. In lightning speed he took out the arrow and lined up the shot to his target the way he learned just twelve hours back. With a small prayer on his lips, he smiled and let the arrow fly.

Wally being naturally fast saw everything around him on slow motion. The arrow too small to be noticed by the robot's sensors, wobbled in the wind and buried itself in the robot's metal body about a foot away from what the antenna was aiming for.

"It didn't hit it..." Wally mumbled. He had been expecting to make the shot but hadn't accounted for the wind. How stupid was he!? When the villain saw that his Robot was safe and sound he laughed hysterically at the prospect of getting revenge on those who belittled his genius in the past. But then the unexpected happened. From the arrowhead came a beeping noise that primed the arrow for an explosion. The villain looked up at Wally who was now smiling at the reversal of fortunes.

"Help." Was the last thing the villain uttered before the explosion ripped off one of the robot's arms and broke the antenna. The glass covering the cockpit shattered and the shockwave was enough to knock the villain out.

Wally sank to his knees in exhaustion and became aware that most of the population of the city was applauding them for saving their lives. A few reporters even came up to him with questions. "Kid Flash what can you tell us about your amazing performance with the new villain Rupture?" Another female reporter stuck her mike in his face. "Kid Flash, what are you doing in Canada so far away from your home city?"

"I first of all would like to say it was a team effort and may have taken a bit of luck to defeat this new villain. Second of all, we were here because we were needed. We are superheroes and we are just doing our jobs." He stood up. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get the team back to HQ." He gestured towards the criminal who was unconscious in the smoking wreckage of his robot. "Someone take care of him would you?"

Wally managed to drag his teammates into the Bioship and put it into the air. He put the ship on autopilot and it began flying back to Mount Justice. He slumped into his seat and groaned as Batman's face appeared on his team communicator. "Young Justice, progress report."

Wally tiredly joined the call. "Hey Bats." The eyes on Batman's cowl narrowed "Why isn't Aqualad the one who is giving me the mission report?" Wally sighed. "Because Aqualad as well as the rest of the team are taking a little nap at the moment. "

Batman's eyes widened "Is Robin –? "

"Robin's fine Bats. He's got a pretty nasty bump on his head, but is otherwise fine." Wally could hear Batman's sigh of relief on the other end.

"So how did the mission go?"

Wally saw that they were almost back at their Mount Justice. "Bat's I'll give you the short version now because I'm really tired. There was a new villain called Rupture who knows advanced robotics as well as manipulation of physics. Went pretty psycho that no one liked his mining ideas so decided to take it out on the town." By the time he had finished describing the situation, the Bioship arrived at the hanger and got out of the cockpit to see Batman waiting there.

"Hey Bruce?" Batman stiffened at the mention of his secret identity but motioned for Wally to continue. "Can I stay at the manor for the night?"

"Of course Kid Flash, I'll tell Alfred to prepare you a bed."

Wally yawned. "Can you call Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry to tell them I'm at your place?"

"I'll do that."Wally thanked him, then walked to the zeta –tube and began inputting the coordinates for the manor.

"Wally?" Wally spun around at the mention of his name to see Batman with Robin in his arms.

"Umm yes?"

"Thanks for bringing him back safe... and good job today." Wally let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

The zeta-tube powered up and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

Wally frankly didn't really remember much after that because as soon as his head touched the pillow on the bed Alfred set out for him, he fell into a deep sleep.

/## 0 ##\\

Wally woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked a few times and waited for his vision to focus. Eventually the blurred shape in front of him shifted into Alfred. "Good morning Master Wallace. I regret to inform you that it is indeed time to get up. I have already made your favourite breakfast in the kitchen so do please come while everything is hot." Wally groaned at the lack of sleep, but still got out of bed. The prospect of food was too much to ignore especially the fact that it was cooked by Alfred whose cuisine could only be described as perfection on a plate.

After brushing his teeth in under a second and getting into his Gotham Academy uniform, he made his way downstairs following his nose to the kitchen. Both Bruce and Dick were enraptured in the television which was showing all the events that had happened the previous night. Alfred however was making an omelette in a frying pan at the kitchen. Alfred greeted him as he came into the kitchen with a polite "Have a seat beside Master Richard Master Wallace; your omelette will be ready in a moment." Wally thanked him and sat beside Dick.

"Hey dude." He noticed that the bump on his head seemed to have gotten smaller through the night. "That bump doesn't look too whelming Dickie." He said with a teasing tone. "But whatever, don't worry. The ladies will still lo-"

"Thank you." Dick said in a quiet voice. Wally broke off mid-sentence. "Dude, what for?"

"For saving me back there yesterday." His tearing eyes met with his Wally's. They were family in all but blood. They both knew what it meant to lose someone close to them and knew the each other's pain.

"It was nothing." Wally tried to say nonchalantly. But Dick wouldn't have any of it.

"No! It wasn't nothing!" Dick voice rose into a shout. "If I had been more observant, we could have avoided his attack. We would be able to take him down as a team and you wouldn't have to face almost impossible odds to defeat him!" He by then stood up and was pacing. "The mission nearly failing was my fault! It was my fau-" Wally closed the distance between themselves and hugged the younger boy to his chest as he sobbed.

"I don't want to lose you." He cried. "I couldn't bear it if you died because of me."

Wally held the boy in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. Sometimes it was easy to forget Dick was a fourteen year old with almost no family. Soon Dick's sobs began to soften and Wally whispered to him "You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

The noise Dick made was halfway between a sob and laugh and as they separated from their hug Wally saw a genuine smile on his face. "Ok squirt go wash up those manly tears off your face and come back with a smile you hear me?"

Dick smiled and said softly "I think I could manage that." He climbed the stairs and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Wally turned to see Bruce smiling approvingly at him. "You just wait until he hits his growth spurt and we'll see just who will be called squirt."

Alfred set a plate full of food before him "Here you go Master Wallace eat up." Wally gladly picked up his fork and took to emptying his plate and the next three that followed. By then Dick had returned with a smile and began eating his meal with gusto. They both finished off their breakfast and made way for the door until Dick remembered that they would need to get their bags first. Dick volunteered to go get them and Wally sat on a chair near the entrance.

All of a sudden a knock sounded at the door. Wally cautiously opened to be swept into a hug by his uncle. "Uncle Barry... can you let me go? I would enjoy some oxygen." His Uncle let go of him and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well your little escapade to the 'True North, Strong and Free' (Canada) has landed on about half the television networks and newspapers in this country and the next."

"Wow you've been keeping tabs on me? And to think I thought Batman was a stalker." Wally joked. His Uncle's face transformed into a mock scowl "Hey I'm Batman. I'm stoic about everything and I absolutely detest feeling happy." Wally's uncle's imitation was so much like Batman that Wally couldn't help but snort in laughter. "So anyway Walls, Aunt Iris wanted me to check on you real quick and make sure you aren't dying or anything" His Uncle deadpanned. "So I'll see you after school ends. Ok?" Wally nodded in affirmation and was once again swept into a hug. Wally hissed in pain when his Uncle brushed the cut on his forearm but Barry didn't seem to notice and left without another word.

Dick appeared behind him with his bag in hand. He took it wordlessly and slung it over his shoulder. Dick bounced from foot to foot. "So, are you ready to go?" Wally nodded in affirmation and they both clambered into the car ready for the day at school ahead.

The car drive was a pretty short one and there was a comfortable silence in the car. No one felt the need to speak, so no one did. The car pulled up to the school already crowded courtyard to see the usual groups of friends and cliques gathered in clusters on the school grounds. With a quick goodbye, Dick scrambled off to find Babs while Wally began looking around for Bette. He finally saw her glued to a book sitting beside the central fountain. Wally walked up to her, "Is that book any good?" Bette looked up and her eyes lit up. "Hey Wally." She patted the empty seat beside her on the bench which Wally happily took.

Bette twirled her hair in her fingers. "So have you seen the news with Kid Flash in Ottawa?" Wally feigned ignorance. "No, why?" Bette shook her head. "I'm amazed you haven't seen it yet. It's everywhere." Wally took the bait. "Ok, what was so special about his performance that it's got all America in suspense?" Bette lightly punched his shoulder. "Because he used a bow dummy, plus he is totally hot. All the girls have been fawning about it all day." Wally raised one eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be supporting Robin though, him being this city's protector?" Bette shrugged, "Well I guess so, but I don't have to like him. I mean he's a great hero and all but Kid Flash is closer to our age."

"So are we still on for second period?" Wally asked. Bette blushed "Yes, I'll meet you there." Wally smiled "Ok sweet."

The bell rang signalling that students should start heading towards their classes. Wally stood up and adopted a horrible attempt at a British accent "May I escort the beautiful lady to her class?" Bette giggled. "Yes please kind sir, thank you." Wally picked up her books in his arms and they made their way over to their first period Math. They barely made it on time as Mr. Girdler shut the door behind them just as the second bell rang signalling the start of all classes. "Try and hurry it up you two, you're cutting it pretty close." They both assured him they would try to be more punctual and took their seats.

The teacher then stood up in front of the class silencing any conversations. "Alright class, yesterday as you may remember we had a diagnostic test on what was learned in the previous years." He looked around the classroom. "I'm glad to say that there were no 70's, a few high 80's, many in the 90's and eight perfect grades in this class." He set the stack of papers down on his desk. "Remember, this is just a review on what has been done last year. This year will probably be the most difficult one you will remember."

"So, in no particular order I will call you up one by one to give you your graded paper." He glanced at the first name. "All right, Amelia." A young girl near the front stood up to go get her paper. The rest of the class began to talk about a variety of subjects, but the conversations mainly revolved around Kid Flash. The teacher's voice rung out over the din. "Wallace West." Wally walked to the front where the teacher handed him his paper with a smile. "Perfect score, keep up the great work." Wally thanked him and returned to his seat. After the rest of the tests had been handed out, the teacher launched into one of the most intense lessons ever. It was all Wally could do to hold onto his pencil.

The bell rung once again and Wally walked out of class followed by Bette. He let out a yawn. "Ok. I really need to get some coffee or something or else I'm going to fall asleep."

"Well good thing we are going to a café, you can get as much caffeine as you would like there." Bette laughed. "Speaking of which, why did you stay up so late?"

Wally froze and uttered the first thing that came to his mind. "Homework?"

Bette frowned. "It was the first day, we didn't really get anything."

Wally mentally slapped himself for the slip up.

"I work ahead so I understand all the material." He deadpanned.

Bette frowned. "With all that work, I'd be surprised if you get any fun in your life at all"

Wally grinned at her "Fun's overrated."

She smiled back "Well I'll just have to prove you wrong."

Wally shot her his lopsided grin and continued their playful banter "Exactly how will you do that Miss Kane."

Bette then seemed to get nervous, her voice went softer and a light blush began to coat her cheeks. "First of all don't call me Miss Kane. I don't call you Wallace, as for proving you wrong there's the Gotham harvest fair on Friday. If you are free that day-"

Wally cut her off. "Bette would you like to accompany myself to the Gotham harvest fair?"

Bette just nodded shyly.

"So about six o'clock?"

Wally grinned in the prospect of their date "Sounds good babe."

Wally steered them in the direction of the café. "Now about that coffee..."

/## 0 ##\\

The café was almost empty by the time they got there and they took a small booth near the back. One of the waitresses walked over and took their order. Bette took the special coffee of the day which was a blend of three different coffees in one cup, while Wally promptly ordered a double espresso.

While they waited for their beverages they lapsed into a comfortable silence. It was calm and peaceful, so calm in fact, that Wally drifted off into his much-needed rest. Bette played with her hair and when she glanced over at Wally she saw him softly snoring with his head resting on his bag. Bette quietly chuckled and shook her head. She leaned on the table and quietly watched him for a while until their beverages came. When the waitress came back with her small cart, Bette softly shook him awake. Wally groaned and opened one eye and then bolted up in his seat. He began to apologize but Bette waved it off and began to sip her coffee. At this point Wally noticed the small cup in front of him and took a few sips. He slowly felt the sleepy feeling dispel and looked up to see a laughing Bette.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You drool in your sleep."

He sputtered. "I do not."

She smiled "Whatever helps you sleep at night West."

Bette seemed to open up when she was with him. Whenever Wally saw her interact with other students, she seemed so... professional. Even though she was very friendly with everyone, Wally believed that he had gotten her to open up to him more than anyone else.

"So what do you think?" Bette's voice pulled him out of his trance.

"About what?" He replied missing the question.

"I was asking whether it would be ok if you met my parents before we went on our date on Friday. They would want to meet you if we are going to date."

"Ya, I can do that."

Bette's face broke into a smile. "Great, my parents will love you."

They weren't seriously dating yet, but it wouldn't hurt to ask Bette's parents for permission to date her just to be safe.

Wally all of a sudden realized that he had no idea when any of his sports tryouts were. He and Dick talked through the announcement. He decided to pose the question to Bette. "So when exactly are the track and soccer try outs?"

Bette gave him an amused look. "Why would I know? They only announce it once and if you miss the tryout, you probably won't make the cut."

Wally was about to protest about the unfair system when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Wow, you had me going for a second. But really, do you know when?"

Bette laughed across the table "Today after school on the track field. Good luck. I hear they can get pretty competitive."

"Competitive in a track team?"

Bette nodded. "Person with the best running times overall will most likely get the position of captain. It's a small power struggle."

Wally crossed his hands behind his head. "I can't wait."

/## 0 ##\\

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and when the bell sounded Wally was the first one out the door. He pushed through the crowd of students and waved goodbye to Bette while shouldering his heavy bag. He found his locker and deposited his school materials there. He was left with a t-shirt and shorts which he was going to change into somewhere less public. He set his eyes on the male change room and found the door. It seemed empty so he entered. He set his bag on the ground, took out his running shoes and began undoing the laces. The door creaked open and a lanky blond boy entered. The boy set down his change of clothes too and began whistling a tune that Wally couldn't place.

They made eye contact and the boy smiled at him showing his startlingly white teeth. "You trying out for the track team?"

Wally nodded "Ya, you too?"

"Yup." He outstretched his arm to shake which Wally grasped firmly. "The name's Daryl. You?"

"Wally West."

The boy guffawed "Dude, your names Wallace."

Wally frowned; that was not the reaction he was expecting. "Ya, I get that a lot."

"Naw man, no worries. So what's your beep test?"

"Twenty-five."

Daryl whistled appreciatively. "A perfect twenty-five? Well, if you're telling the truth, you are a shoe-in for team captain. I only managed to get till twenty when I dropped down dead."

By then they had finished changing so they left the locker room and began walking towards the field. By the track, a small crowd of teens had already gathered and were rigorously stretching. Daryl stopped Wally just out of earshot of the other boys. "Just a small word of advice, don't tell people your score right away. Otherwise the captain is going to try and get you off the team any way he can so you can't outshine him and take his spot. It doesn't help that he's a spoiled rich brat who is as gifted academically as well as athletically."

Wally nodded showing he understood and found a place in the medium sized line the other boys had formed. Wally then began his stretching routine. He always made sure to do so before a run because it got all his muscles warmed up. If they weren't warmed up properly, there would always be the chance to rip a muscle or dislocate a joint.

Out of the corner of his eye Wally noticed people pointing at him and whispering non-discreetly. He caught the words 'scholarship' and 'captain' before a loud voice called for their attention. A tall black haired teen stepped in front of group and began slowly walking down the line. Most of the boys around him averted their eyes as soon as he would stop in front of them but Wally looked the boy straight in the eye when he came around.

The boy stopped and smirked at him.

"I can see that you are new here." He was the same height as Wally and carried an air of self importance. "Let me explain to you exactly how things work around here. You look up at me; I take that as a challenge. If I win you're off the team permanently. If you win, I step down and you take my place" He took a second to gauge Wally's reaction looking for any signs of backing down. He frowned seeing that Wally didn't even look the slightest bit frightened of the power he held. But he shrugged it off and resumed his cocky tone.

"So next time, do yourself a favour and look down. I'm not always this generous." He smiled at Wally thinking that there would be no more resistance of his iron rule.

But Wally just smiled back at the teen shocking him. "And if I refuse your so called generosity?"

A cynical smile replaced the brunette's bewildered face in an instant. "Then we will race and you will leave because I don't lose."

Wally chuckled. "Funny, I was about to say the same to you."

The smile faded away into a masked rage and Wally could see he had gotten to him.

"Ok then I, James Aliway heir to the Aliway fortune challenge you to the one hundred meter dash. First one to the finish wins."

Wally nodded "Fine by me."

The rest of the group burst into hushed conversations as they walked over to the sprinting area of the track. As both of them went into their respective lanes Wally glanced back at the small crowd that had gathered. He caught Daryl's eye who shot him an encouraging smile and mouthed _"You can do it"_.

A nervous looking freshman walked up next to the starting line and held the start gun in his hand. After the count of three seconds, he fired it into the air.

Both he and James shot forward towards the finish arms pumping furiously. Wally had to admit that James was a fast runner, but he simply couldn't keep up with Wally's speed and was left behind in the dust.

Wally stood unaffected by the strain of his dash while James stood with his arms on his knees and was panting like a horse. Everyone else who was spectating the race had fallen silent. The uneasy atmosphere was broken by Daryl who whooped out "Go Wallace."

As if a spell had broken, a dam of questions came flooding at him from every angle about how he conditioned his body, was he planning to go to the Olympics anytime soon, and was he related to the Flash.

Wally chuckled internally _"If only they knew."_

By then James had recovered his breath and was furious. He shook his fist at Wally and growled. "This isn't over."

He then gave a snort of disgust, spun his heel on them and left.

Wally frowned upon his newly made enemy, but steeled himself with the fact that he would do a better job at being a leader than the ex-captain.

After the excitement died down Wally learned his position as team captain required him to attend meetings with the school board and he would have a small say on school matters. Secretly Wally was thrilled because he would have time to spend with Bette.

Speaking of time...

Wally glanced on his watch and nearly fainted. It was 5:30 in the evening and his aunt and uncle were going to sit down for dinner in fifteen minutes!

After hastily excusing himself Wally rushed to his locker and then to the zeta-tube contemplating a more valid excuse to give his aunt for being late. He somehow doubted she would be pleased that they would have to wait, but in the end his aunt always forgave him and his uncle. They may not always have been perfect, but they made it work.

Recognized Kid Flash B-03

The familiar tingling sensation of his particles being disassembled then reassembled at another location occurred and Wally once again saw himself in the familiar abandoned telephone booth in his home city. After quickly checking his surroundings for any civilians who might be watching Wally sped towards his uncle's house too fast for any normal eye to follow. He ran up to the porch and was surprised to see a note attached to the entrance.

_Had to stay overtime for work. Order pizza. Money's on the fridge._

_ -Iris/Barry_

Wally dialled up five boxes of pizza from the local pizzeria and then plopped his bag onto the kitchen counter. He absentmindedly began fiddling with his phone when he found his finger hovering over Bette's number. Shrugging he sent out a text.

**Wally: Hey, what's up?**

A few moments later he got a reply.

**Bette: Ugh, studying extracurriculars.**

Wally frowned, Bette didn't seem like one that would find any trouble with work, or even admit it for that matter.

**Wally: Anything I can help with?**

A few moments passed and he got the reply.

**Bette: Unless you know Spanish, otherwise I don't see how you could.**

Wally smirked. He had been all over the world and knew tons of languages. He knew for a fact that chilli from Mexico could not be beat and in order for him to order the best available meal he knew how to speak Spanish fluently.

The doorbell rang and Wally opened the door to see his pizza had arrived. "Oh hey Carlos. How's the family?"

The teenager seeing Wally grinned. "Sup Wally, they're doing fine thanks for asking. How are Barry and Iris?"

Wally smiled "They're good too. How much do I owe ya?"

"Fifty-six dollars twenty cents."

Wally nodded and counted out three crisp twenties. "Keep the change."

The teen nodded. "Will do Walls, see ya next time." Wally waved to him as he drove off; he then closed the door and brought his food to the kitchen.

Carlos's family owned the best pizza shop in town and kept the business mainly inside the family. Seeing the amount of times he and Barry would order pizza, Wally was already familiar with most of the family.

Grabbing a slice Wally turned his phone on and messaged back to Bette.

**Wally: I do as a matter of fact, what do you need help with?**

**Bette: Thank God! How do you conjugate the verbs?**

Wally proceeded to coach her through the steps to conjugate verbs while munching on his pizza. After about ten minutes when Bette finally got the concept, Wally reached to grab another slice to find all five boxes empty.

Finding his hunger reasonably sated, Wally quickly cleaned up the house and reviewed what he had learned for class. Having nothing to do, he texted Robin.

**Wally: Duuuuuude I'm sooooo bored.**

**Dick: So what am I supposed to do about it?**

**Wally: Entertain me young grasshopper.**

**Dick: Can't. Have patrol soon. Go bug Roy. Later.**

Wally frowned reading the last text he had received, but brightened up when he saw his fellow redhead's name. Wally had neglected to visit the older teen that he viewed as a brother very often since their small fallout on Independence Day. Nevertheless, Wally was ready to patch things up with the archer and maybe go somewhere just the two of them.

His mind set up, Wally quickly donned the costume and rushed out the door only to run back and lock it a few seconds afterwards. The crisp cool autumn air made Wally feel alive in the colourful landscape around him. It had already darkened so Wally put on an extra burst of speed to get out of the cold.

Reaching Star city Wally ran into an alleyway and quickly changed out of his costume and into his civvies. He then walked a few blocks to scarlet archer's rundown apartment. Wally shuffled up the unkempt stairs until he reached the familiar battered door. He raised his hand to knock but decided to sneak in and startle the moody adult. Interestingly the door had been left unlocked and Wally without giving a second thought entered the messy apartment. Wally tiptoed around the clothes strewn all over the floor and did a double take when he saw a bra hanging off a nearby chair.

"_Roy you sly dog"_ Wally grinned as he heard faint noises coming from the bedroom. He was about to leave when his eye caught sight of something horrifyingly familiar. Wally shuffled to the kitchen and gingerly picked up the grinning cat mask. "_I... did not see that coming."_ Taking a quick picture of both objects with his phone, Wally left the room feeling somewhat betrayed.

Wally whipped out his phone and began to text Robin.

**Wally: Check out what Roy's got going down at his place.**

Wally sent him the picture of the bra and immediately sent another text.

**Wally: You'll never guess who.**

Robin's response was almost immediate.

**Dick: First of all OMG blackmail. Also secondly we know this friend with benefits? **

Wally grinned and sent the next picture.

**Dick: !**

**Wally: ikr?**

**Dick: We are never letting him live this down.**

**Wally: Agreed. See you tomorrow at school.**

**Dick: kk. Congrats on captaining the track team btw.**

**Wally: thnx.**

Feeling a bit more satisfied for not being the only one who knew the secret, Wally donned his uniform and sped around the town looking for any crimes to stop.

He found a couple of petty thieves as well as a purse snatcher who were all quickly trussed up and arrested. After that Wally decided to turn in early for the day. Instead of running he took the Zeta tube and barely made it to his bed before tiredly collapsing into it. The events of the day soon caught up to him and Wally embraced the exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. Needless to say that is the position his aunt and uncle found him in when they got back from their work later.

Barry took one look at him snuggling into his pillow and 'awed' before affectionately ruffling his nephew's hair and going to bed himself.

Curling around his wife Barry realized that Wally was indeed their son. He had grown so much from the lean stringy boy to an athletic, tall, gentleman. Even though he knew Wally couldn't hear him he still whispered. "Sleep tight Wally. Sleep tight", just as he had done all those years when Wally was younger and was getting over the loss of his parents. Even though his father and mother weren't there, he and his wife stepped up to the job. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that they were indeed one very happy family.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- So sorry for the long wait people, i made it extra long for you here as compensation, i have had to do exams and such so im just free of them now, thanks for your patience and happy reading. Btw please leave reviews (no flames) i would appreciate your thoughts. :D**

The week literally flew by and before Wally knew it, it was Friday. Wally actually woke up in the morning without having his aunt to drag him out of bed. Wally yawned and stretched before glancing at the clock on his wall next to his Flash posters (A thing Robin still made fun of).

The clock read eight o'clock and seeing he had some time before he was expected at the breakfast table, Wally put on some casual running gear and went on a morning jog; normal speed of course.

As Wally ran his regular daily mile, he passed a couple of other joggers whom he waved to, as well as a woman with a small bull dog that adorably snuggled anyone it saw. But before long it was time to head back and before he knew it, Wally was back at his front porch and made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After he was done he quickly donned his academy uniform, brushed his teeth and sped to the kitchen.

After a fairly quick breakfast (but large), Wally Zeta'ed **(A/N – Is that a word?) **over to the very familiar Gotham mansion and casually greeted his best friend. Alfred as usual offered him some food which Wally politely accepted. Bruce came down to the kitchen with a sleepy expression until Alfred poured him a cup of hot coffee. He brightened up considerably and the rest of the breakfast was filled with enjoyable conversation about the team, academics and plans for the week. They then bid Bruce farewell and piled into the limo making their way to Gotham Academy.

The conversation in the car was pleasant until Dick caught on to the fact that he and Bette were going on a date. Robin took it upon himself to tease Wally about it during the entire car ride and when they split up in the courtyard, kept sending Wally text messages with hearts in them **(3)**. Wally involuntarily blushed at Dick's antics but settled to immerse himself in his school work to distract himself from a certain blonde.

On another note, the Kid Flash incident cooled down about as fast as it started and Wally could finally breathe in peace once people had stopped talking about his alter ego. Once he was sure his secret identity was out of the danger zone, Wally did a quick mental check of everything he needed for the day. He took a look through the math homework they were given the previous day, and saw the question he had trouble solving staring at him defiantly from his paper. Wally wasn't one to be lazy; despite what certain people *Cough*Artemis*Cough* might think of him, but he actually cared about understanding all the material. Wally could either ask the teacher in class, or be subject to more torment from Dick by asking him for help. Dick already was on a trolling streak, so it would be foolish to test his luck.

The only other logical option would be Barbara... She seemed very smart and agreeable, much more than Dick anyhow and it wouldn't hurt to get to know her a bit better. Wally glanced around the school courtyard till he spied the familiar crop of red hair near the central water fountain; texting on her phone.

"Hey Babs", Wally walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "For math –"

Wally didn't even get to finish his sentence as Barbara let out a high pitched squeal, spun around and punched him alongside the head. Wally was so shocked at her sudden action that his mind went blank for a few seconds as he stumbled backwards. As his mind cleared somewhat, all he could think was _"man she can pack a punch!"_ Totally useless to his situation.

Now Wally would have liked to say fate loved him, or that karma did not deserve its negative title of "bitch", but no. The universe seemed to hate him today.

Wally as usual saw everything in slow motion, but was powerless to stop his backwards momentum. He noticed all details in crystal clarity around him like Barbara's dismayed face or the fact that she held the newest iphone in the other hand, but what he didn't see was his own bag that he dropped into his path. With a shocked expression Wally tripped over it and fell backwards into one of the smaller fountains alongside the main one.

Wally submerged into the frigid waters and clawed his way to the surface to meet the brilliant rays of sunlight. Water dripped of him into small puddles that pooled around his feet. Wally was glad it was a warm September morning but still shivered due to the rapid change in temperature.

Babs immediately covered her mouth in shock and began apologizing furiously. Dick however being the little troll he was, managed to be in the right place at the right time recording everything on his cell phone. He was currently on the ground crying from laughter. Bette on the other hand rushed over to him and kneeled next to him where he sat on the ground. Wally shivered as Babs furiously apologized and Bette fussed over him. Dick's infectious laughter soon caused Wally to crack a smile which then turned to full-blown laughter. Seeing this, Bette began giggling and Babs soon joined them soon after.

After they finished laughing Wally shivered in his wet clothing despite the warm weather. He took off his shirt and began wringing out the water leaving a good sized puddle next to him. Wally turned to the group, "Would you kindly tell our teachers that I am probably going to be late for class? I'll probably be back second period or maybe even after third." When they didn't respond Wally looked over to see Bette and Babs trying to avert their eyes both sporting fierce blushes. It took a few seconds to get to Wally why they seemed so flustered, but once Wally remembered the fact that he was shirtless, he hurriedly donned his shirt once more.

"So ya, late for class." Wally got out awkwardly before walking away with a sigh. He briefly made eye contact with Dick who made a phoning gesture and mouthed _Call Alfred._

The girls however had difficulty looking away from Wally's toned body as he walked away. Dick scowled at this until he realized that they currently had class in session. He made a waving gesture to Bette and Barbara and began heading towards the main building. The girls both shook their heads as if to clear their thoughts and followed him into the school building sporting identical blushes soon after.

Wally by then was on the other side of the courtyard calling Alfred. He quickly dialled in the number for the manor and waited. The line picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Master Wallace." Came Alfred's voice on the other end. "Is there any particular reason you are calling me while your classes are in session?"

"Uh ya, it will take a while to explain but long story short I need you to pick me up. Also I kind of need a new change of clothes."

"Had an accident sir?" came the response.

"Yes, no, it's complicated. I just need to dry off."

"Understood sir, anything else you may need perchance?"

"No not really."

"Well I will be on my way shortly in our usual pickup spot."

"Thanks a ton Alfred."

"As is my job Master Wallace." The signal disconnected and Wally frowned as he saw a couple of girls with their eyes glued to his wet body. Sighing he shouldered his pack and made his way to the main parking lot. About five minutes later Wally saw the familiar limousine pull into the school drop off/pick up area. Wally opened the back door and plopped down onto the leather seat.

Turning around Alfred gave a gasp at Wally's condition. "My word Master Wallace! What on earth happened?"

"Barbara Gordon that's what."

A knowing look crossed Alfred's aging face. "Ah I take it she doesn't enjoy being startled from behind."

Wally sputtered "How'd you know?"

Alfred turned to him with a twinkle in his eye. "Master Richard was the very first to find out."

Wally laughed, "Wish I could have seen that."

"Oh yes it was quite a spectacle." Stopping at red light Alfred turned to him. "Master Bruce will be in need of your extracurricular talents. Once he heard you had a reason to get out of school today he told me that after you dry up to meet him in the cave."

Wally whooped. "So I get a solo mission?"

Amused Alfred pressed the gas when the light changed. "No, there is someone else who will accompany you."

"Who else is out of school at this hour?" Wally wondered out loud.

A smile graced Alfred's face "A certain Roy Harper."

Wally grinned. Roy had a lot to answer for.

/## 0 ##\\

"His name is Sonic."

Wally crunched into his apple already being in costume while listening to the briefing Batman was giving him. "Cool like the hedgehog?"

His smile was met by a stoic look from the Bat. Wally sighed. "Ya, didn't think you'd get that one."

Bruce uttered a frustrated sigh "Are you done yet?"

"What-oh yeah, continue your riveting speech." Wally let out a grin as Batman scowled once again.

"As I was saying, this man Sonic, real identity unknown is able to manipulate sound waves to create destructive results. Despite being new to the game, he has already teamed up with Two-Face, a heavy hitter who recently has escaped from Arkham. I have received Intel from a reliable source that says they are planning to hold Gotham Academy hostage in hopes to get ransoms from their parents."

Wally let out a low whistle, "Isn't security there kind of harsh?"

"I believe they are going to have some help."

"An inside job?"

"Seems like it, but inside job or not, I need you to get this set of specially modified earplugs to the team." Batman gestured to a table. Wally picked one up and turned it over in his hands. "They should filter out any disruptive frequencies and block out any sound manipulations Sonic may throw at you."

"Ok will Roy and I be in civvies?"

"If you are asking whether you are going to blend in, then no. There will most likely be use of excessive force and guns. We don't know for sure whether Robin and Artemis will be able to slip away from their captors. So that was the reason we pulled you out. Will you be able to handle it?"

Wally nodded just as he heard the Zeta tube power up.

"Recognized Red Arrow- B06." Wally grinned and zipped over to his brother's side. "Roy how's it hanging?"

"Don't use our identities in costume Kid Flash."

Wally internally groaned. "Are you on your period again? Seriously, we're in the Batcave and you are worried about whether someone is to overhear us?"

Roy huffed not wanting to admit Wally was right. "Whatever, what is the mission anyway? Batman wasn't exactly descriptive when he called me over here."

Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Gotham Academy."

Roy immediately became interested. "Your school?"

Wally handed him a pair of earplugs "A new villain called Sonic with sound powers teamed up with Two-face, hence the plugs. So we're going to defuse the situation when it happens", Wally paused and took a breath "shall we get going?"

Roy shouldered his bow and nodded at Batman who sat down at his computer. Batman swiveled in his chair. "I will keep tabs on the internal security and update you over your com links."

"Super duper Bats." Wally grinned and dashed out of the cave "Come on Roy Boy, we got a school to save."

Red Arrow had no choice to follow the hyperactive teen as best he could. But just as he reached the exit of the Batcave he felt his phone vibrated. He flipped it open to see a text message from Wally with a picture of a very memorable night. Roy swore and doubled his speed to catch up with the blackmailing speedster.

/## 0 ##\\

Roy found Wally crouched on the roof of a building that provided a decent look at most of the school grounds. "Get comfy; we may be here for a while, Red."

Roy not being one to beat around the bush, grabbed Wally and smashed him into a wall. "How did you find out about Jade?! Spill or so help me I'll-"

"Cool it Red, you are the one in trouble not me. I'm in the position of power, 'cause with one friendly text to a certain Bat, and your hopes of moving forward to the league are zip." Wally pulled out his phone out of his pocket. "Don't make me do it Red."

With a growl, Roy dropped him to the ground. Wally stood up and brushed himself off. "Good boy, we will discuss payback later."

"Who's we?"

"Oh didn't I tell you Robin was in on this also?"

Roy put his head in his hands. "What do you want to know?"

Wally smiled victoriously. "Well for starters how long have you to been seeing each other."

"About two months after your initial encounter with her."

"What do you see in her?"

Roy scowled. "What's this? Twenty questions?"

"You can play the same game with Batman." Wally threatened.

Roy remained silent. A minute past, then two and just as Wally was about to open his mouth, Roy began speaking. "It's not what I see in her, rather that she sees something in me. Hell, I've spent years proving things to Batman, Arrow and the League and look where I am; a lapdog who comes running when I'm called. I don't need to prove anything to her, she understands me and I understand her. It's sure as hell deeper than a meaningless fling. I know how she feels about her dad, sister and mom and the fact that at the end of the day, she used to be just as broken as I was. But when we met, sure there was the fact that she was hotter than hell something just clicked and as corny as it sounds we complete each other."

Wally swallowed. He wasn't expecting any emotional attachment from Roy of all people. All of a sudden his phone felt a thousand times heavier just by storing those two pictures. Wally made up his mind and fully deleted them off his phone. Wally walked over to Roy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I may not have anything like that yet, but I'm smart enough to know when it counts. I'm not going to hold this over your head, but I'll just want one favour."

Roy suspiciously turned to him. "What favour?"

"Can I be your best man?" Wally grinned, and dodged the hand that was to slap the back of his head.

"Idiot." Roy muttered, but Wally could make out a smile on his face.

"You know you love me."

He was met by Roy's exasperated sigh. "You don't really give me a-wait, I'm seeing action near the north entrance of the school. There are four unmarked white vans without license plates; I'm thinking it's going to be show time."

Wally zipped over "Maybe it's about time we crashed this party."

/## 0 ##\\

Robin groaned as two police officers stood in front of the school and made a presentation for the school on the effects and harms of drugs. Dick had seen the effects of what the drugs did to people first hand when patrolling as Robin and he found it ironic that one of the officers had been helping the drug lords off the books. _Pathetic how he tells them how bad they can be, and sells it to them the moment they are out of sight. _

Commissioner Gordon, Barbara's father had been trying hard to weed out all the bad cops, but sadly with a city like Gotham; every other cop had his profits coming from illegal activities and bribes. But like the other people around him, Dick was bored out of his mind. With a smile he flipped open his phone to view the video he had taken in the morning. Wally hadn't seen it comi-

The two doors at the back of the auditorium suddenly flew off their hinges and a very familiar figure stepped into view. Two-Face entered the gym and lit a cigar, then nodded to the figure beside him whom Robin didn't recognize. The armoured man immediately let out a high pitched sound that sent the entire auditorium to the ground reeling in pain. The two police fumbled with their weapons but were then knocked out by Two-Face's men. The sound stopped coming from the armoured figure and Two-Face stalked to the front of the auditorium and wrenched the microphone from its stand. "Alright brats listen up!" He gestured to the men who followed him into the auditorium with automatic weapons. "We are doing something a little something called a hostile takeover. Many of you rich brats might know what that means as your parents have been ripping the money away from their workers and smaller companies for too long." He paused and took a breath. "Well now it's time for them to pay up."

Two-Face reached into his back pocket and took out a clipboard. "Here I have the names of the brats with the richest parents. I have no use for those who don't have anything—scratch that you still have hostage value. Anyway, I am going to call you guys up one by one to the stand. If you don't come up when I call you, we shoot you and another random kid in the crowd." He fixed the auditorium with a glare. "So let's not make this harder than it has to be."

Two-Face sneered "Alright, James Aliway." The auditorium was met by silence. "Well I didn't expect this to happen, but if that's the case-"

"Wait!" The athlete stood up and walked over to Two-Face. "I am James Aliway. But I warn you, you insolent buffoons will regret this. Mark my words, you have made and enemy with the Aliway famil-"

*SLAP*

James Aliway lay on the ground dumbly looking at the blood on the floor from his split lip. Two-Face growled and lifted the boy by the shirt collar with a single hand. "You want to make an enemy with Two-Face boy?" Terrified the teen shook his head. "Good I would have expected with all that pampering and education that you would have been a bit smarter. Right now the only reason that you are alive is that your old man has grubbed himself a lot of cash over the years. You give me anymore trouble and I'm going to cut your eyes out. Understand?"** (A/N -Anyone gets the reference?)** The boy gave an affirming squeak and Two-Face threw him to the ground with disgust. "Not so tough without daddy's money and security aren't you? Now Harold Banks..."

/## 0 ##\\

Wally and Roy managed to sneak onto the school grounds without being noticed by the sentries Two-Face had stationed on the roof. Red Arrow started up the link with the Batcave as soon as he was certain it was impossible to be noticed or heard. "Batman can you send us the blueprints as well as the locations of Robin and Artemis?"

Batman's voice answered from their com links. "Affirmative, I have also pinpointed all the enemies you need to take out. Warning they are heavily armed and will shoot to kill. Do you understand?"

"Roger that, Red Arrow and Kid Flash out." Turning to Roy, Wally gestured him to take out the guards on the roof. "We will take out as many guards as we can before we storm the auditorium. At this point we will get the plugs to Robin and Artemis as best we can without getting noticed." Wally sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "That is the only part of the plan I have no idea how we can possibly pull off. I mean Robin is practically the main prize for Two-Face, I seriously doubt they won't be guarding him heavily. We will need a distraction of sorts." Wally put on his goggles. "I'm guessing after Two-Face gets all the rich kids, he will need to start with the ransoms. He will probably leave the main student body inside the auditorium with a couple of guards, maybe even Sonic for crowd control."

Red Arrow nodded "Ok let's take out as many as we can before the police arrive. I'm guessing their presence will not go unnoticed."

"Alright, meet back here as soon as they arrive." Wally tossed Roy a pair of earplugs. "In case you run into Artemis on your way." The expression on Wally's face was unusually grim. "Let's do this right, this is a high stakes game we don't want to lose. Now let's go."

/## 0 ##\\

Red Arrow shot a grapple towards the school roof, while sped around the school grounds taking out guards silently. He quickly ran behind two guards tapping them on the shoulders; by the time they turned around, Wally was on the other side and smashed their heads together. The two guards soundlessly crumpled into a heap.

"Two down, a good forty or so to go. We are so in above our heads here."

Wally trussed them up in record time and dumped them behind a couple bushes out of sight. When he was confident they wouldn't stir for a while, Wally moved on to his next targets.

/## 0 ##\\

Roy meanwhile was on a roll; taking out four guards in record time. He was careful not to alert any of the others because one gunshot would probably mean the mission's failure. There were only two guards left on the roof and Roy decided to use traditional methods to take them out instead of sneaking up on them. Taking out two boxing arrows, he carefully lined up the shot and watched in satisfaction as the arrows hit home knocking the two burly men to the floor.

Having secured the roof he made a quick message to Wally over the com link. "Red Arrow to Kid Flash, status report."

"Kid Flash here. It looks like they have separated the rich ones from the less. Robin is with them. I'm guessing the rest are still in the auditorium with the guards and Sonic. I suggest we wait for the police to arri-"

Wally didn't get a chance to finish as he was cut off by a loud siren. Commissioner Gordon's voice boomed over a loudspeaker. "This is the police, the building is completely surrounded. There is no escape." Wally rolled his eyes. Since when have those words ever been heeded in history.

"Ok, while the guards are somewhat distracted by the police on their front lawn, we free the gymnasium." Roy scoffed, "Exactly how do you plan to do that? Especially with Sonic in there?"

Wally winked "Faster than the speed of sound remember?" Red Arrow just grunted as Wally sped off. "Always has to have the last word."

/## 0 ##\\

Wally zoomed to the gym doors and peered through the glass to see the villain Sonic amusing himself by changing the sound frequencies in the room. Every time he raised the pitch, everyone's face would contort in pain. Wally found himself shaking in anger and then burst into the room, he had mere seconds to analyze every armed thug in the room before taking them out in a dramatic flair. All playfulness was gone from the moment they threatened his classmates' lives. He knocked them out with the butts of their own guns before moving onto the main villain who began to move to fire a sound blast from his helmet. Kid Flash smashed his elbow at high speeds into the villain's midriff knocking all the air out his lungs. As the villain fell to the ground wheezing Kid Flash quickly disconnected the suits power unit and the sound waves ceased. He picked up the villain by his collar and then delivered a hay-maker to his jaw knocking him unconscious.

Picking up the microphone Two-Face had used, Wally addressed the frightened crowd of students. "Hello, I'm Kid Flash and I'm going to make sure you guys are safe. Right now the police have surrounded the school, so as long as they make it to this room or you make it to them, you guys will have nothing to worry about." He glanced at the students who know held hope in their eyes. "I've cleared a path for you to get outside without any interference from Two-Face or his goons. So long as you take the south corridor, you shouldn't have to fear anything. Now move."

The students scrambled to their feet and ran towards the direction he had indicated. Wally activated his com. "Red Arrow the students are heading your way. Keep 'em safe."

"Roger that, Red Arrow out."

Many students thanked him on their way out to freedom and Wally responded with a smile. His com then crackled to life as Batman's voice sounded. "Kid Flash, Red Arrow after the students leave the building, go to the next location in order to free the rest of the hostages as well as Robin. Artemis shall be joining you shortly."

"Roger Bats."

"Be careful, Two-Face is unpredictable. He will resort to violence if he has to. He will most likely use his hostages as leverage"

Wally huffed, he hated hostage situations; a bunch of grown men hiding behind teens with guns to their heads. How much more of a coward could you be? Strangely enough he enjoyed villains who would come out and fight him one on one instead of hiding behind children or old ladies after they had nowhere to run.

"Red Arrow here" buzzed Wally's ear-piece "I've secured a sniper position at the top of a tower looking directly at the main office on the second floor where all the hostages are being held. I can't take them all out so we will have to rush them at the same time. I'll grapple in by shooting a line and you will get them when they are distracted." Wally arrived at the entrance to the principle's office and hid from view. "Sounds like a plan Roy-Boy."

Silence met him on the other end, and just when Wally began thinking that Red Arrow was ignoring him he heard the sound of shattering glass.

Without waiting, Wally broke into a sprint and smashed through the fragile glass panels that surrounded the office; knocking an unsuspecting goon off his feet. He lifted his head to see Roy smashing thugs in the face with his fists and knocking them around with his bow; swinging it like a baseball bat. A few times it seemed that he would be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people rushing at him, but Roy cleared them by swinging his bow in a full circle making them keep their distance. Most of the thugs kept their guns trained at the hero trying to get a good shot, but were always at risk of shooting their own men in the process. Wally wasted no time in attacking the remaining thugs in the room who pathetically tried to stop him.

Wally noticed Dick, Babs, Bette and a few other teens huddled in a corner away from the action. They were tied up with rope (no doubt which Robin had already escaped hours ago) and tape over their mouths. He momentarily made eye contact with Dick who smiled at him past the tape as if saying "_What are you waiting for? Kick their butts." _Wally didn't need to be told twice and quickly sped around the room taking out whichever guard offered resistance.

Two-Face seeing that he was almost defeated took his shot-gun and pointed it towards the hostages. "Time to go to sleep kiddies... forever." His overly calm tone betrayed the madness that rested underneath his scarred visage. With no remorse Two-Face pulled the trigger multiple times in their direction hoping to take out as many of the rich brats he could before he was captured by the Justice League sidekicks.

The slugs from his modified shotgun flew straight towards the cowering children prepared to rip them apart, followed by pellets to spread the amount of damage to the areas the slugs couldn't reach. But what Two-Face wasn't prepared to see was Kid Flash jumping in front of the group using his body as a shield. The impact of the bullets threw Kid Flash backwards to the ground where he lay still.

The loud bang of the gun momentarily distracted Red Arrow who saw his little brother on the ground spitting blood onto the carpet. Likewise the hostages also stood still in shock except for Robin who clenched his fists internally debating whether to compromise his identity of not. The thugs fighting Red Arrow took advantage of the hero's shock and clobbered him to the ground with the butts of their guns until he could be subdued.

Two-Face walked over to the fallen speedster and inspected his unmoving body. He gave him a less than gentle kick and was rewarded with a grunt. "Well I must say that this time we spent here together was interesting and the fact you could survive four shotgun blasts at close range is admirable." He leaned over to Wally who struggled to take in breathes. "Broken ribs huh kid? Well I must say this entire affair has made me curious on how much a speedster could survive." Two-Face unclasped a pocket knife and reached for his famous coin. "Bad side, we test your limits. Good side I walk away right now."

The room fell into a hushed silence as Two-Face flicked the coin into the air and the faint ping could be heard above the sirens in the background. Two-Face caught the coin and then smiled, "Kid you have no luck." and without warning plunged the knife into Wally's stomach three times.

There were varied reactions around the room; some guards turned away from this display of violence while Roy screamed "You BASTARD!" desperately trying to shake free of the goons holding him. A couple of the girls screamed behind their gags and a single tear rolled down Dick's cheek. Revealing his identity now would not only compromise him, but Batman and maybe Wally as well.

Two-Face cleaned off the blood from his knife and bent down to Wally and whispered. "That's what you get for playing hero kid." and then got up and gestured to the guards "We're leaving."

"But sir!" he began to protest and immediately stopped when he saw the anger on his boss's face. "Never mind."

Two-Face picked up his shotgun where he had left it on the floor. "We aren't getting any ransom with the police on our lawn. We're outta here."

As soon as they left Roy ran to Wally's unmoving body and desperately shook him trying to get a sign of life. He then heard a cough and a smile lit his face "Kid! How do you feel?"

Wally looked around and grimaced "Like I was hit by a bus, how 'bout you Red?"

Roy laughed and hugged his brother to his chest. "Never been better now that you're here on earth with the rest of us KF. Do you think you can stand?"

Wally grimaced "I think so, but you need to help me." Wally hissed in pain as Roy helped him to his feet. "You crying Red?"

Roy immediately turned to his old self. "Not a tear. Now don't ever do that again. Here lean on me." Turning around to the silent group of hostages he said, "It should be safe to go to the police outside, I heard a helicopter taking off, Two-Face should be gone now."

Not needing any further prompting the teens began trying to get off their bonds; Dick being the first who then helped everyone else. Standing rubbing their wrists Dick took upon the persona of a grateful hostage and thanked Kid Flash for their rescue. This then prompted a sea of thank you's from the other hostages being called out over their shoulders as they rushed to their freedom.

Wally continued shuffling forward with Roy's help at an agonizing rate when he saw Bette in front of him. Wally was about to say something when Bette leaned in and pecked him on the lips. All the words died on his tongue and Bette leaned to his ear and whispered. "This is my thank you for saving me Kid Flash. Wally's ears turned to the colour of his hair and Roy smiled as Bette gave him another kiss. "And that was for protecting us from the bullets."

Wally blushed "I'm just doing my job babe."

Bette smiled, and said softly "I'm just glad you were there Kid Flash, and thank you again."

Waly's tone got softer as he inspected Bette again and saw her tired state. "I'd get outside so they don't think you're missing. Go home and rest, you look like your about to fall over."

Bette nodded and began heading to the police barricade around the school. She waved to him and with difficulty he raised his hand and waved back.

"I'm guessing we're even with the Cheshire thing cause it would be a shame if Rob got wind of this." Red Arrow's voice broke through Wally's thoughts as she disappeared from sight.

Wally met Roy's teasing eyes and huffed. "Fine. Just get me to an ambulance first."

They were met by Artemis's figure running towards them. "I heard shots..."

Wally brushed passed her "We're done here. Try coming earlier next time Artemis or I won't simply be bleeding next time, I'll be carried out of here in a body bag."

When they were out of sight Roy turned to Wally "Wasn't that a little rough?"

"I just got stabbed and shot Red, don't tell me I don't have the right to be a little angry."

/## 0 ##\\

Getting patched up took some time but after they were done, school of course was called off for the rest of the day. Wally got one text from Bette saying that in the light of recent events, they would postpone their date.

Wally was unsure how to take it and just went home. Batman didn't call him for a mission briefing and he didn't really talk to anyone, rather he went to his room and closed the door. Only then did the painless facade really slip and Wally fell to his knees in agony of his wounds. He had a fast healing rate, but that did not immediately heal his serious wounds, or take the pain away. Was it worth getting hurt?

Remembering all the people he had saved over the years, strengthened his resolve. Kid Flash would continue to save others as long as he was able. Whether Wally West or his alter-ego Wally remembered the words his Uncle Barry told him when they had started the job. _"We take the job because we can and because we should. Being a superhero is a responsibility that can not be taken lightly. It is something day in and day out but in the end it is the best job in the world. Because we care."_

_**Yay the end for now :D update should be soon :D**  
_


End file.
